The Crone
The Crone was a centuries old demonic Seer, representing and advising those in power both from the Demonic Market and the Underworld. She was a methodical and ruthless upper-level demon noted for her meticulous planning to accomplish her goals. Foreseeing the power and future of the Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt, the Crone, like many other demons, was intent on acquiring the infant's power. However, unlike most of the evil community, the Crone favored a more subtle strategy to steal the boy as opposed to all out attacks on the Charmed Ones which ended the lives of so many other demons seeking Wyatt. So much so that in an attempt to gain at least some of the Charmed Ones' trust, the Crone crafted a decree that no more demons were to attack the Twice-Blessed Child. Ultimately this action would be revealed to not be forged in good faith rather it ensured that no one would prevent her from gaining the knowledge she so coveted. History First Encounter with the Charmed Ones After trying to kill Wyatt, the last one left of the parasite demons retreated to the Demonic Market. The Crone blamed them for the destruction the Charmed Ones had caused. She destroyed one of the parasites. The Charmed Ones run in just as she commits the act. The Crone then offers Wyatt's baby blanket as a "peace offering". She promised the sisters that no further attempts would be made on Wyatt's life. She adivsed them to rest and conserve their energy, as they would need it later as she had foreseen. The Monkey Totem and Vanquish The Crone first posed a threat foreseeing baby Wyatt growing up to be an immensely powerful force of good. She went to extreme lengths to stop attacks on Wyatt so as to spare demonic lives, even passing a law against killing him, which would later be broken on several instances in the coming years, none ever once successfully killing him. thumb|left|The Crone seeing Wyatt's future. She later stole the Charmed Ones' senses; Paige's voice, Piper's eyesight, and Phoebe's hearing specifically. She accomplished this through the use of an artifact known as the Monkey Totem. The Crone also enlisted the help of the Kazi king and his warriors to distract the Charmed Ones, all in an attempt to touch Wyatt and use her power of premonition long enough to learn all she can about his future. She kidnaps Leo and traps him inside a glass prison full of water. She eventually accomplishes her goal, saying how powerful Wyatt is only to be vanquished seconds later. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. She was able to see certain events at will, as demonstrated when she received a premonition while touching Wyatt Halliwell. *'Glistening:' A form of teleportation, which leaves a glistening contour of the body for a moment. *'Energy Sparks:' The ability to shoot beams of energy sparks capable of vanquishing beings. *'Molecular Dispersion:' The ability to utterly destroy beings or objects by ripping them apart on a molecular level. *'Resurrection:' The ability to bring other beings back from the dead. The Crone once resurrected a Kazi after it was vanquished. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an inifinite lifespan and an arrest aging process. Book of Shadows The Crone The Crone is a well known and respected advisor of evil whose ability to foresee the future makes her valuable. Heard of more than seen, she is an upper level demon who possesses upper level demonic powers. A high level demonic vanquishing spell can kill her. Notes and Trivia * In the Book of Shadows entry, the Crone has blonde hair, yet when she is seen on the show, she has gray hair. This little mistake was made when the wig for the Crone was changed from a blond to a grey one day after the Book of Shadows entry was made. Brad Kern thought a grey wig made her look scarier. This can be explained in storyline as the Crone becoming older since the witch that added her entry to the book saw her. * The Crone is the only Upper Level demon to not have any intentions of killing the Charmed Ones. * The cycle of the Crone going through hoops to uncover a truth and getting subsequently vanquished by the Charmed Ones would repeat itself with Paul Haas. * The Book of Shadows entry says she can be vanquished with a spell, but the Charmed Ones use a potion. * When Phoebe asked if there was a potion to vanquish her, Paige pointed to the entry and said there was, but the entry on the Crone doesn't mention a vanquishing potion. * In the Pagan Religion known as Wicca, the Crone, is the final aspect of the Goddess following the lunar cycles. She is said to be old but also Wise. Appearances The Crone appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Seers Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three